CSI: Beach City
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Horatio Caine has seen some crazy stuff in his day...But extraterrestrial overprotective stepmothers tearing apart his town for a boy?...even he's speechless.
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: Beach City**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The Mala Noche lieutenant was excited. Things had been looking up for him lately. For the whole gang, really!

Ever since "Mr. Big" took control, the city was all but theirs. And guarding "The Package" was the easiest job ever! All he had to do was sit on his but, and his men did all the work.

Speaking of his men, looks like one of them was back with his lunch. The van lurched into the warehouse.

He knocked on it's back door. "I hope, you didn't forget the pickles, bitch!" He shouted teasingly as the door opens-

 **BANG!**

"Sorry, they were all out." Stated Horatio Caine as he stepped over the lieutenant's corpse...

…...

With their leader dead, the warehouse surrounded, and Caine in the building; The remaining gang members were quick to surrender.

Caine grabs one of them and and forces him to take him to "the package". "Man, I don't know what it is! They just dropped off this huge crate yesterday! They told us not to look inside! It was just supposed to be here a couple days before being transferred somewhere else! That's all I know!" He shouts as he's forced at gunpoint to direct Caine to said crate.

Quickly, they open it up. Inside their shocked to see a little boy wearing a star shirt tied up and his face put near a water bowl and another bowl filled with crackers.

The Mala Noche member paled. "I swear man, I had no idea there was kid-"

 **SMACK!**

The guy went down like a sack of bricks. "Get me a medic!" Shouted Caine.

He checks up on the boy. "Son, are you alright?"

"Connie!" Shouts the boy. "They have my friend Connie! I have to save her!"

"We will son, we will. Just calm down!" Says Caine reassuringly as he unties the boy.

"Now what's your name?"

"Steven! Steven Universe!"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: Beach City ch.2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Horatio looked over all the various reports he was getting...it just wasn't adding up...A couple months ago things were business as usual...Suddenly there was panic!...according to gang chatter: Somehow, all the heads of all the major gangs are killed in one fell swoop...then this "Mr. Big" takes over everything and merges the gang's together! Worse, are the new guns they all now seemed to carrying...

…...

 _Calleigh Duquesne sighed. "Horatio, I'm not going to lie to you...I have no idea what I'm looking at here." She says while gesturing to the strange 'new guns' that were flooding the street. Horatio gave her his full attention. "How do you mean?" He asks curiously. She points to several parts of it. "The technology is above and beyond anything we currently have...I've consulted with a few tech experts...And they all agree that this tech...it shouldn't exist...it shouldn't even be possible for another century or so!" She paused as she waited for that information to sink in..._

…...

Horatio sighed as he set aside the memory to organize yet another report of people being killed by 'laser guns'...Horatio shook his head. _When did my life become the twilight zone?_ Thinks Horatio as he once more looks through all the reports concerning gang activity before 'Mr. Big' showed up...And again he finds nothing...nothing even remotely pointing toward anything big about to happen...It was as if this 'Mr. Big' just appeared out of thin air.

 _-Speaking of appearing out of nowhere._ Thinks Horatio as he once more glances at the little kid in the other room. The kid was a ghost...there was no record of any 'Steven Universe'...or a 'Beach City'. They hadn't been able to get much else out of him...he keeps insisting that he needs to go save this 'Connie' girl. He's already attempted to escape 5 times already!

…...

" _Let me go! I need to save Connie!" Shouts Steven as he's once more dragged back into the waiting room. Ryan Wolfe sighed. "Look, kid. We' ll let you go when we've released you to your parents. Then you can go fight 'the big bad gangsters' all you want." He says more than a little condescending. Steven glared. "Don't patronize me! I can save her! I'm a Gem!" Shouts the boy as he pulls back his shirt to reveal a giant gem where his belly button should be! Wolf Gapes at it "what the-_

… _..._

 **SMASH!**

Horatio is torn from his though just in time to see Steven smash thorough the window and climb out of it. _I'll give the kid this, he's stubborn._ Thinks Horatio as he runs...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
